Implantable cardiac rhythm management systems have been used as an effective treatment for patients with serious arrhythmias. These systems typically include one or more leads and circuitry to sense signals from one or more interior and/or exterior surfaces of the heart. Such systems also include circuitry for generating electrical pulses that are applied to cardiac tissue at one or more interior and/or exterior surfaces of the heart. For example, leads extending into the patient's heart are connected to electrodes that contact the myocardium for monitoring the heart's electrical signals and for delivering pulses to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating arrhythmias.
Typical implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICDs) include one or more endocardial leads to which at least one defibrillation electrode is connected. Such ICDs are capable of delivering high-energy shocks to the heart, interrupting the ventricular tachyarrythmia or ventricular fibrillation, and allowing the heart to resume normal sinus rhythm. ICDs may also include pacing functionality.
Although ICDs are very effective at preventing Sudden Cardiac Death (SCD), most people at risk of SCD are not provided with implantable defibrillators. Primary reasons for this unfortunate reality include the limited number of physicians qualified to perform transvenous lead/electrode implantation, a limited number of surgical facilities adequately equipped to accommodate such cardiac procedures, and a limited number of the at-risk patient population that may safely undergo the required endocardial or epicardial lead/electrode implant procedure. For these reasons, subcutaneous ICDs are being developed.
Current ICDs utilize subcutaneous electrodes that may be prone to migrate in the subcutaneous tissue layer due to, for example, gravity, patient mobility, or patient interaction (e.g., twiddler's syndrome). Such migration may be detrimental to the performance of a subcutaneous electrode system because monitoring, detection, and defibrillation efficacy is typically very sensitive to electrode position/orientation.
Existing subcutaneous leads have typically relied on redundancy to address the problem of subcutaneous electrode migration. For example, a subcutaneous array may include three long coil electrodes, even though all three coils are not necessary when properly placed. Because migration may occur, the three long fingers provide adequate coverage to maintain defibrillation efficacy.
There is a need for more precise electrode placement that solves the problem of subcutaneous electrode migration. There is a further need for a fixation approach for subcutaneous leads that provides for improved subcutaneous system performance, such as by providing more consistent defibrillation and/or pacing thresholds and potentially lowering such thresholds. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses deficiencies in known systems and techniques.